Fairytale of Lies
by UnimaginablexBeing
Summary: Once there was a fairy who lost her wings and stumbled upon an imp named Rumelstiltskin. Not knowing who he was the two formed a strange relationship and bond not knowing where it would lead. Once there was a young woman who lived in an orphanage who started working for a pawn broker named Mr. Gold. Not knowing who he really was, the two formed a strange relationship. DISCONTINUED!
1. Prelude

**Hey everyone, so this is my replacement Once Upon a Time story for In Love with the Wrong World. I got the idea from watching a fan video where the OC was named Fayette, only I changed the name to Fayetta for this story. It is indeed French and indeed means 'little fairy', I just wanted to put that out there so everyone understands. Each chapter will go from the Enchanted Forest to Storybrooke Maine and back again. The whole story is AU and Rumple might seem a bit OC but hey, who says the writer can't take a few liberties with the characters right? With all that said—enjoy!**

Prelude~

Nighttime had fallen across the glen hidden within the depths of the forests which she knew like the back of her hand. Overhead the stars had begun to twinkle brightly as if they were millions of diamonds while she crept closer towards the glen on silent feet that seem to glide across the forest floor. Approaching the tree line she lowered a branch to find the glen silent and peaceful. Two lavender eyes looked around before she stepped out, her feet touching cool grass from this morning's rain. Once within the glen she exhaled a breath and smiled brightly before allowing herself to begin singing. She started soft as she stepped further into the glen, her low voice echoing slightly across the open grass before she allowed her voice to grow slightly. The soft gentleness of her voice carried on a cool breeze that rustled her pale sunshine hair while she danced to the melody of the song. As she twirled and skipped to the song with a dreamy smile on her face she felt all her worries melt away from the week before. Closing her lavender eyes she simply allowed herself to spin so that her skirt moved with her body before her song came to an end. Once the song ended she was utterly surprised when she heard—clapping! Gasping out sheer fright she turned towards the sound to see the shape of a man standing in the shadow of the trees. Not able to make out details, she took a few steps backwards as the male figure stepped out of the shadows and into the light. Wearing an outfit of leather, their hair was straggly around a greenish-gold face with yellow eyes that seem to hold an inner fire to them.

"Wonderful sinning voice ye got their dearie." he said with a flourish of his hands so that she felt herself blush despite herself as she asked,

"Who are you?" the stranger raised an eyebrow as he made a few movements of his hands saying simply,

"I am who I am dearie, though I must wonder who ye are." frowning, she crossed her arms over her chest telling the stranger,

"If you're not going to tell me then I'll just leave."

"Oh ho-ho! But I will tell ye, if you'll give me your name first." the stranger said so that now with curiosity gnawing at her she raised her head telling the stranger,

"Fayetta, my name's Fayetta." upon hearing that the stranger bowed with much flourish before her before standing as he said,

"And I'm the infamous Rumpelstiltskin!" when she said nothing it was his turn to frown as he wondered,

"Ye do not know of me?" so that when she shook her head he giggled madly before Fayetta asked him,

"How long have you been watching me?" smirking at this, the stranger known as Rumpelstiltskin shrugged as he told her simply,

"I heard ye voiced and followed it dearie, though I must say for someone with such a lovely delicate voice why are ye hiding it?" looking away from him, Fayetta revealed something she didn't want him to know. For just under her ear was a mark, the Mark of a wingless fairy. When he began to chuckle darkly Fayetta looked towards him as he had crossed his arms while saying,

"Ah, I understand now—you're a wingless fairy! No wonder ye are named 'little fairy'!" eyes widening since he had seen her brand, she raised a hand to the Mark and cast her eyes towards the ground in self-agony. Hearing footsteps coming towards her, Fayetta looked up to see him closer to her now so that he tilted his head seemingly interested as he wondered,

"And how, did you lose ye wings then?" before he noticed the necklace around her neck, a golden chain that from it hung a half moon made from opal.

"Ah ha! And a fairy of the moon no less lost her wings!" he cackled so that she slapped him on the shoulder saying in annoyance,

"If you are just here to mock me then I'm leaving!" only he caught her wrist in his hold before she could pull it back as he told her,

"Ah but dearie, magic is a trade I know far too well. And I know that all magic comes with a price—which apparently you broke." at this she began to struggle in his hold so that she actually stomped on his foot which caused him to let go so that as she raced to escape into the trees he began cackling again. Before she even reached the tree line however she bumped into something and fell onto her rear, and looking up discovered it had been him she had bumped into! Wagging a finger at her, Rumpelstiltskin held a hand out to her saying,

"That wasn't very nice now dearie." swatting his hand away, Fayetta stood by herself still intending to leave yet he shot a hand out to grab her wrist making her spin around and see him.

"Ye aren't afraid of me are ye?" he asked softly in a quiet wonder so that she said honestly,

"Why should I be? Are you a terrible monster or something?" there was a teasing tone to her voice so that he blinked before letting go of her wrist. A pause passed between them before he asked her,

"And you aren't truly afraid then?" rolling her lavender eyes, Fayetta told him with a small smile,

"Unless you turn into a daemon or fire breathing dragon then no. Besides, you just seem like a very odd sort." this caused him to laugh not at her, but because of her. Shaking her head at him, she turned once more to leave before thinking of something and so turned around to ask,

"Are you going to just pop up again whenever I come here?"

"Why, do ye want me to?" he asked cheekily so that she again slapped his shoulder as she told him,

"That's not what I meant! I asked because only one other person knows where this glen is beside me. And now that you found it either you're going to tell everybody or—"

"No dearie, I won't tell anyone else but I do intend on coming back for a visit now and again." he said with a wink making Fayetta roll her eyes at him before shaking her head at the thought.

"Very well then, well—I do have to be going however." Fayetta told him so that Rumpelstiltskin raised an eyebrow wondering,

"And where would a wingless fairy live I wonder?" making the joy she had vanish as her face fell so that she said softly,

"In a tiny cottage she found abandoned by a stream." hearing the agony in her voice and heartache, Rumpelstiltskin tapped her on the shoulder so that when she looked up he had a small crystal orb in his hands.

"What's that?" she asked him as he toyed with the crystal in both hands allowing the crystal to catch the light as he told her simply,

"A dream crystal, it can show anyone whatever dream they wish for the most."

"You really are magic!" Fayetta said with wonder and a brilliant smile as he smirked before holding it out to her saying,

"All ye need to do, is hold it in your hand and it will show you whatever ye dream for the most." hesitantly, Fayetta gently took it from his outstretched hand and held it gently in hers so that upon looking into it she saw herself with her wings again. Frowning and feeling a lump form in her throat, she pushed the crystal back into his hand saying,

"I can't have what its showing me, once a fairy is branded with the Mark she can't get her wings back. Only if the Mark is removed can she have them restored."

"Ah I know this dearie, but what if I were to tell ye that I could help ye?" Rumpelstiltskin told her making the crystal disappear with a snap but it was his words that made her look up at him with hope in her eyes.

"I'll help ye—in exchange that I may come here whenever you do. Think of it as, a visit of sorts." confused by his request, Fayetta thought it was strange but not that unreasonable so that she nodded saying,

"Ok, as long as you aren't tricking me."

"I'd never dearie!" he said raising his hands in surrender making her giggle before she looked up at the skies and seeing that sunrise was near, Fayetta looked back at him before saying,

"Well, it was interesting to meet you Rumpelstiltskin." then to her surprise he took one of her hands and kissing the back of it told her as he stood,

"And I shall look forward to our next meeting little fairy." smirking at that nickname, Fayetta turned again towards the trees and quickly disappeared leaving him to watch her retreating figure.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One~

Daybreak over the town meant that everyone would start their day like every other day before, simple—plain—boring. Across town and near the forest was a slightly rundown building with a porch where overhead was a sign reading in black letters 'Storybrooke Orphanage'. On the second floor in a bedroom overlooking the forest was a figure already dressing for the day in jeans and a long sleeve peasant blouse, their hair in a braid around their head. Exiting the bedroom the figure passed five other doors not including the bathroom before heading downstairs into the kitchen to help make breakfast for everyone. Already in the kitchen was the head of the orphanage Mrs. Lorewood, her black hair in a messy bun atop her head and back turn towards the figure having entered the kitchen.

"Morning!" the figure said so that Mrs. Lorewood turned and grinning said,

"Morning Aria, come on breakfast won't make itself." and so Aria went over to the counter where the plates where and moved them into the dining room, setting them up for everyone. Once the table was set she returned into the kitchen to finish getting breakfast ready as footsteps started down the stairs. As the children began to enter the dining room Aria, the niece of Mother Superior who instead of living at the Convent lives here in order to help out, went to check on the kids. The orphanage has ten kids in total with the eldest being twelve and the youngest being five. Upon entering Aria found all the kids already sitting and laughing at the dining room table, each in their own spot.

"Morning Aria!" they all cried as she entered so that she smiled saying hello to every one of them as Mrs. Lorewood began bringing the breakfast. When Aria went to bring in the rest she could hear the kids laughing and making jokes so that she shook her head. Hearing Mrs. Lorewood reenter the kitchen Mrs. Lorewood turned as she told Aria,

"Tomorrow the rent is due." Aria nodded not saying anything as the mild-aged woman whipped her brow with the back of her hand adding,

"And—we're behind." at this Aria felt her eyes widen as she whispered,

"What are we going to do? This is going to be the third time we're behind!" Mrs. Lorewood exhaled deeply as she looked over her shoulder towards the dining room where the kids were totally oblivious to the situation. The frown on her face combined with the dark circles under her eyes were enough to tell Aria that she already knew the situation they were in was bad.

"I'll go get a job." Aria said simply but Mrs. Lorewood shook her head saying,

"I need you here."

"And we need to pay the rent! We can't fall behind any more than we already are!" she hissed so that she added as she started for the dining room,

"I'll go into town and look for a job." so that once back in the dining room Aria finished setting down the food before taking her own spot. As breakfast went on she made small talk with all the kids before she realized she best be going if she wanted to find a job. So standing she headed for the door when one of the girls asked her,

"Where are you going?"

"Into town sweetheart, don't worry though I'll be back soon." so stepping outside with her purse and keys, Aria started into town so that once on the corner of Main Street she began her job hunt. From store to store, shop to shop she went only every place seemed full. By the time lunch rolled around Aria stepped into Granny's Diner to eat unable to find anything! Sitting at the counter she plopped her head in her arms as she heard a voice ask,

"Rough day kid?"

"You have no idea Ruby." Aria said looking up before ordering a cheeseburger and coke so that as Ruby the waitress headed into the kitchen with her order, Aria picked up the newspaper lying on the counter.

"Hey Aria!" she heard suddenly so that turning towards the voice she found a boy wearing a large backpack and school uniform so that she ruffled his hair saying,

"Shouldn't you be at school Henry?"

"I took lunch off, besides no one will know I'm gone. I'll get back before anyone notices!" the kid said with a smart grin as he took a seat next to Aria while Ruby set her order down. Raising an eyebrow at Henry sitting next to her, the boy winked at Ruby making her laugh and shake her head as she went to take other people's orders.

"So what are you doing here kid?" Aria asked so that Henry told her,

"It's about Regina, she's driving me insane!" making Aria laugh outright before telling him,

"Well she is the Mayor, and a bit uptight." the last part she whispered to him so that he laughed hard before he said between giggles,

"You have no idea, anyway, I have an idea that I need you to help me with." Aria raised an eyebrow at that as he dug around inside his backpack before pulling out something. Handing it to Aria, Henry whispered to her,

"Just don't show it to anyone else, ok?" nodding, Aria read the paper he had given her to see—an address located in Boston! Staring at him, she had to wonder what he was up to before saying,

"It's almost the end of lunch at school kiddo." so that Henry looked over at the clock on the wall and seeing his eyes widen in shock Aria laughed as he shot off the stool. As he raced for the door he nearly ran into a figure dressed in all black with a navy blue tie. Though luckily for him the figure moved around at the last second to reveal a golden topped cane allowing Henry to rush out the door. Upon seeing who it was, Aria felt her heart drop into her stomach and appetite leave as she asked for the check. As the thump of the cane got closer, Aria prayed the figure would just move away from her and not spot her—but he did.

"Ah, Ms. North what a coincidence that I should find you here."

"Yes well, I was just going actually Mr. Gold." Aria said having paid her check and standing was about to head for the door when he stopped her with,

"The rent is due tomorrow for the orphanage." freezing mid-step, Aria bit her tongue before forcing herself to turn around and put a smile on her face.

"Mr. Gold, you know better than anyone that this year has been extremely hard on the town." Aria began only he held up one hand saying as he did,

"If you're going to tell me that the rent might be a little late, you know better than anyone that that would be the third time now." forcing herself to stay calm despite him using her words against her, Aria said,

"That wasn't what I was going to say, what I was going to say was that I was looking for a job to help pay said rent." watching as Mr. Gold raises an eyebrow at her, Aria tries to play it off by shrugging before heading off again towards the door though she hears him following her. Once she reaches the door and just before she can open it, Aria feels him lean in slightly behind her saying to her,

"How chivalrous of you Ms. North, and just when I was looking for an assistant for my shop." hearing this Aria just continues out the door praying that no one else heard what he had said since she could practically feel the smirk on his face. As she walks down the block with arms crossed over her chest Aria realizes she has one last stop before she'd have to head back to the orphanage empty handed. Upon entering the Pet Shelter she saw Dr. Thatcher behind the counter who smiled once he saw her enter.

"Hey Dr. Thatcher, I was wondering—do you need any help around here? I'm looking for a job to help pay the rent over at the orphanage." to her surprise the man nodded telling her with a smile,

"Well we do need someone to help walk the dogs who come in and things like that, it wouldn't be the best pay in town but it would still be something." grinning wide Aria had to fill out some paperwork before calling Mrs. Lorewood to tell her the good news. When she had finished telling Mrs. Lorewood the news, how was extremely excited and thankful for the fact Aria was willing to get a job, Aria was shown around the pet shelter by Dr. Thatcher. Once she had a basic idea of where everything was she started by taking the first dog for a walk, a black lab mix. As the two headed off through the forest on a trail, Aria hummed to herself with a smile on her face happy that she finally would be able to help out the orphanage pay the damn rent. About four minutes into their walk, the lab began pulling her up a hill having smelt something making her laugh saying,

"What did you find there huh?" only once she reached the top of the hill Aria saw—a wishing well. Confused, she tilted her head as she went over to it carefully to peer down into it. Laughing softly, she pulled out a penny and closing her fist around it looked at the dog saying,

"I think I'll make a wish," before saying to herself,

"I wish—for some good luck to come to the orphanage." and with that she dropped the penny into the wishing well and headed on back to the pet shelter, never once thinking that her wish might come true—for a price.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two~

The next time Fayetta returned to the glen she found to her surprise just within the shelter of the trees a wounded black wolf pup. Whimpering, the poor thing had been snagged in a hunters trap and though had been able to somehow escape was now wounded badly and weak from running. Gently easing over to the scared thing, Fayetta hushed to the wolf pup,

"Its ok sweetheart, I'm here to help."

"Really dearie, why help a wolf pup when it will just surly die?" a sudden voice said so that turning towards it Fayetta frowned when she saw who it was, Rumpelstiltskin leaning against a tree.

"It won't die if I help it Rumple." she said as she turned back to the wolf pup and kneeling gently before him she looked over the wound on his leg before moving to her skirt and ripping a long piece from it.

"Could you please find a plant with a long steam which when you break it the sap turns brown? It will help stop the bleeding." Fayetta asked him so that Rumple raised an eyebrow asking as he picked at his nails,

"Why should I?" making her roll her eyes before saying to him,

"Because it would help the wolf pup, and if you do I'll do something for you in return. A trade." hearing this Rumple grinned wide before in his hand appeared said plant so that he handed it to her as she muttered,

"Cheat." before she cracked the steam in half and smeared the sap onto the torn piece of cloth, then wrapped the wounded leg with the cloth and when she finished tying it told the wolf pup,

"All better!" so that Rumple watched as the wolf pup stood shakily before licking her on the cheek making her giggle as it took off into the darken forest as she stood up.

"How chivalrous of you dearie." he told her making her make a face at him causing him to chuckle as she stepped into the glen before finding a place to lie down and stare up at the stars. Hearing footsteps Fayetta watched his figure take a seat near her as he asked,

"How did ye know what to do about the leg then?"

"I was taught, fairies are meant to learn how to help those in need. Just because I lost my wings doesn't mean I lost my ability to help." Fayetta told him so that when he simply hummed in responds she slapped his foot making him chuckle again. Falling into silence, she looked over at him before asking,

"So what now?"

"What do ye mean?" he wondered so that she sat up facing him as she shrugged saying,

"We can't possibly just sit here saying nothing all night can we?" so that his eyes twinkled as he put a hand to his chin in thought before he nodded saying,

"Alright dearie, since ye said you'd do something for me—how about show me where ye live." making her eyes widen, Fayetta shook her head as she said to him,

"No I can't do that!" yet when he made a face saying 'yes you can, you promised' she sighed and stood up telling him,

"Fine, but I don't want unexpected visitors at my home understand?" as he giggled madly he crossed his heart telling her,

"Ye won't see me save for here dearie." giving him a weary look, Fayetta finally nodded before starting to walk for the tree line indicating he follow her. They walked in silence for a while before the sound of a stream could be heard. Soon the smell of smoke was drifting on the wind before at long last they appeared before a tiny cottage near a running stream that snaked its way just a few feet by the cottage.

"Ok see, here it is." Fayetta told him only she noticed the door was wide open and upon hearing something moving inside felt a hand push her behind a tree. Turning towards Rumple she watched as he raised a finger to his lips before he went over towards the cottage where two men stepped out holding crossbows.

"Who the hell are you?" one snapped before the other one slapped his friend on the shoulder saying,

"This is the Dark One idiot!"

"Indeed, and ye two have upset me." Rumple said so that with a wave of his hand both of their crossbows disappeared and they somehow ended up in the ground up to their heads! Gasping at this, Fayetta watched as Rumple walked over to them and crouching down to them told them,

"Now, if ye two ever come back here—I can bury both of ye alive. Is that understood?" when both men nodded furiously, they popped back out of the ground and high tailed it into the forest as fast as they could. As soon as they were gone Fayetta stepped out of her hiding spot and entered her cottage to see everything destroyed and broken. With a frown on her face she turned to see Rumple who simply winked at her before with a wave of his hands turned everything broken and destroyed—fixed! Seeing the amount of magic he had done in a few short moments, Fayetta turned back towards him and with a wide grin went over a hugged him. Not feeling him stiffen underneath her, Fayetta pulled back saying,

"Thank you, now I do owe you something in return." regaining his composure Rumple told her with a smirk,

"I could think of a few things." making her slap his shoulder as she asked softly,

"What did they mean 'Dark One'? What was that all about?" seeing his eyes darken, Fayetta took a step back away from him as he said,

"Never ye mind dearie, though I best be off after all it is almost morning." nodding, Fayetta looked around the cottage again and heard him say,

"Perhaps I'll think of something ye can give me in return the next time we meet." giving him a look, Fayetta shook her head as he began to giggle so that when he went over to the door she called out,

"I guess until then Rumple."

"Indeed, little fairy." he replied turning around to see her before stepping out the door only to vanish into thin air once on the other side! Smirking at this, Fayetta closed the door before looking around at her cottage. It was a very simple cottage; a single cot bed in a corner where before the bed was a chest for clothes, a fireplace for cooking, a small table and one chair, shelves along either side of a window and against the glass of said window a dreamcatcher with blue-jay feathers. Going over to her bed she opened the chest to change her skirt that she had torn and once done climbed into bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow Fayetta fell asleep and slept most of the morning. When she did wake it was midafternoon so that she made a quick meal. As she ate Fayetta noticed something outside her window, the black wolf pup! With a smile she stopped what she was doing and stepped outside so that when the wolf pup noticed her it came over towards her panting. Bending down to ruffle its fur, Fayetta said to the pup,

"How are you then?" seeing the wrapping she had made, she asked the pup,

"Can I see your leg?" when the pup sat down and then rolled over she laughed before unwrapping the cloth to see the wound was starting to heal over already. Smiling wide, she began rubbing the pup's stomach saying as she giggled,

"You're silly you know that?" the pups only reply was to lick her face making her laugh again as the pup stood and turned around to trot away before bending down to pick something up. Confused, Fayetta watched the pup trot back over with something in its mouth which he dropped before her feet—a small bag.

"What's this then?" she asked him picking it up and when she opened it she found several silver pieces inside which would be enough to feed her for three whole months! Gasping, she looked at the pup who was panting happily at her as she wondered,

"Where did you find this?" his only reply was to lick her face before turning around and scampering off.

"Wait!" she cried quickly putting the bag inside her cottage before chasing after him so that by the time she caught up to the pup it was sunset. As she dashed out of the trees she found to her utter surprise that the wolf pup had led her to the glen! Amazed, she was also surprised when she saw a smirking Rumple waiting for her.

"Did you have the pup give me the money?" she asked him so that he shrugged saying to her,

"Your cottage is terribly pathetic, horribly so if I must be honest." though he was insulting her, Fayetta smiled because despite his words—he was smiling.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three~

Once back at the pet shelter having returned the black lab to his dog pen, Aria walked all the other dogs before cleaning the cat cages and even helping move a bird from a trap into a cage. By the time it was closing Dr. Thatcher handed her something that made her smile as he told her,

"For all your help, and to help out the orphanage. Even if it was only your first day I figured you all need the money more than everyone else knows."

"Thank you Dr. Thatcher, so much." Aria told him before pocketing the check and starting off for the orphanage as quick as she could with a skip to her step. As she was heading towards Main Street she caught sight of Mr. Gold and frowned as she tried to cross the street before she saw him.

"Ah, Ms. North you seem chipper compared to this morning." Mr. Gold says coming over towards her with a smirk as she nods telling him,

"I was able to find a job at the pet shelter and managed to get my first check. It should be enough to help cover the rent due tomorrow." seeing his smirk widen at her, Aria gave him a friendly but curt nod as if to leave only he said,

"Splendid, I hope you don't mind however coming to the shop. I have something Mrs. Lorewood was meant to pick up." chewing her inner cheek at this and weighing her options she nodded before following him to his shop. When they reached the front of the shop he opened the door so that when she entered Aria looked around at all the items, objects and things on display. As her eyes wandered over the endless display Mr. Gold went into the back of the shop leaving her alone. Walking around a bit, Aria spotted something hanging from a hook. It was a dreamcatcher with blue-jay feathers hanging from it so that as she touched a feather she—for a moment—saw inside her mind a small glen. Shaking her head she heard Mr. Gold say from behind her,

"See something you like?" so that she turned around to find him behind her with a book in hand watching her. Frowning at him she slapped his shoulder in annoyance as she said,

"Don't do that or you'll give someone a heart attack!" putting a hand to his shoulder he made a hurt face saying,

"You wound me dearie, here," then he handed her the book which she took from him as she asked,

"That's an interesting dreamcatcher."

"Aye it is, thinking of buying it?" Mr. Gold wondered so that Aria laughed as she told him shaking her head,

"No I don't have whatever the price is for it. Besides it will probably cost me an arm and a leg."

"Or you're first born." Mr. Gold winked making Aria roll her eyes so that he laughed not at her, but because of her. When she looked back at the dreamcatcher with a far-away glance Mr. Gold said softly,

"You can have it." causing her to turn back around to stare at him in shock before saying,

"For how much?" only he waved a finger at her before saying as he picked up the dreamcatcher from the hook,

"For free, besides I have no real reason for a dreamcatcher since I have no dreams to have come true." something about his voice was so—sad—that Aria watched him longingly hold the item as if it was extremely dear to him. Seeing this she shook her head telling him,

"No thank you, it seems you have some attachment to it anyway." glancing up at her with darkened eyes, Mr. Gold extended his hand for her to take the dreamcatcher saying honestly,

"No dearie, this is meant for someone to have their dreams come true. Not for some old man like me." making a face at him as she took the item from his hand, Aria said without thinking,

"Everyone deserves to have a happy ending Mr. Gold." when she realized what she had said, Aria blushed before she quickly turned around mentally slapping herself. Just before she exited the door however Mr. Gold called out to her saying,

"If everyone deserves a happy ending, then everyone deserves to have their wish come true." which caused her to spin around on her heel to stare at him in utter shock and wide eyes as he gave her a small nod before adding,

"Have a goodnight Ms. North." stunned, Aria exited the shop leaving Mr. Gold standing with a smile on his face as he watched her figure disappear down the street. Finally reaching the orphanage after her long day, Aria entered to find dinner going on so walked into the dining room. A choir of happy voices greeted her as she smiled brightly saying hello to everyone. Seeing Mrs. Lorewood's questioning gaze, she asked to see her in the kitchen before pulling out her check.

"Where did you get this?" she asked Aria who told her,

"I got a job at the pet shelter, and Mr. Gold wanted you to have this." here she handed the book to Mrs. Lorewood who nodded before she noticed the dreamcatcher. Quickly Aria made up a story that she was given it by Henry who made it in school, which Mrs. Lorewood believed before handing her a plate of dinner. Reentering the dining room, Aria sat down and talked with the kids about her new job helping the animals. They were all happy to hear about it and excited to learn more before Mrs. Lorewood told them it was time for bed. When they moaned and begged for more time up she had Aria round them upstairs which she did, helping each of them into their own bedrooms. Upon entering her own bedroom, Aria hung the dreamcatcher up on her window before going from bedroom to bedroom tucking in all the kids in bed. After each kid was in bed and the doors shut for the night, Aria went downstairs to help clean up. Finding Mrs. Lorewood in the kitchen counting the money for tomorrow's rent, Aria asked,

"Do we have enough?"

"We're off by one hundred dollars." Mrs. Lorewood said with a heavy sigh so that Aria frowned before heading upstairs quickly and coming back down handed the woman a box she kept under the bed. Opening it, Mrs. Lorewood found exactly one hundred dollars—all of which Aria had saved up.

"No Aria I can't take this!"

"Yes you can and you will. We can pay the rent with it and I won't accept it back anyway." Aria told her strongly so that the woman stood and hugged her tightly which Aria accepted and smiled. When she pulled back Aria told Mrs. Lorewood she was going to bed so that once back up in her bedroom she changed into pajamas. Getting into bed and curling up into a ball, Aria turned to look at the dreamcatcher and smiled despite the fact it had come from Mr. Gold. Rolling her eyes, Aria soon fell asleep so that when she woke next it was to someone shaking her. Hazy from sleep and blinking herself awake, Aria saw it was one of the older boys who told her,

"Mr. Gold is here for the rent and Mrs. Lorewood wants to see you." then he dashed out of the room leaving Aria to quickly dress though she stumbled a few times in her haste. When she was making her way down the stairs she heard Mrs. Lorewood's voice saying from the kitchen,

"I can't believe you Gold! Sometimes I wonder if you have a heart at all!"

"Only one that allows blood to keep me alive my dear." Mr. Gold replied so that when Aria appeared in the doorway they both turned to see her as she asked,

"What's going on?"

"Seems that our rent has gone up because of Mr. Gold here." Mrs. Lorewood spat causing the man dressed as always in black only this time with a dark crimson colored tie to reply back in a tight voice,

"It wasn't me dearie you can blame this one on our beloved Madam Mayor."

"How much is the rent now?" Aria wondered so that Mr. Gold turned towards her handing her the new slip for the rent causing Aria to nearly faint—four hundred dollars! It had been only two hundred but now at four hundred there was no way they could pay it! Looking back up at the man who seemed cool about the whole thing, Aria said,

"We have half now."

"I know that's what dear Mrs. Lorewood was saying, problem is that Madam Mayor is having the towns book keeping for the rent done today. In other words the whole rent is due—today." he said to her making Aria stifle a gasp as she glanced over at Mrs. Lorewood who was near tears. Seeing her so upset, Aria thought fast and said,

"Is that job offering still open Mr. Gold?" seeing him smirk at her it was Mrs. Lorewood who told Aria,

"You can't be serious!" only when Mr. Gold nodded his head Aria told him the three words he wanted to hear—'it's a deal'.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four~

Seeing his smiling face at the fact he had actually given her something to help her, Fayetta went over and hugged him as she told him,

"Thank you so much!" so that when she pulled back he said with a flourish of his hands,

"I have also thought of what ye can pay me back with—a song!" this made Fayetta blink before she turned to look at the wolf pup who was sitting contently besides her panting happily. Shrugging, she sat on the ground causing Rumple to do the same as she began singing. As she sang she pet the wolf pup on the head smiling softly to herself, never once seeing the amused soft look on Rumple's face. When her song was done she turned to look at him as he replaced his uncaring mask and clapped telling her,

"Well done dearie!"

"Your turn!" she said making him blink and point a finger at himself so that Fayetta nodded and poked him in the chest nodding. Swatting her hand away, Rumple paused for a moment before singing a song from far, far from his past. Upon hearing his low voice and sad words, Fayetta leaned back a bit watching him as his eyes stayed on the ground before him. It wasn't until the song came to an end that she said to him,

"That was beautiful Rumple, but sad." when he said nothing in reply she decided to stand up and taking his hands pulled him up with her. Seeing a confused look on his face Fayetta giggled saying,

"No more sadness, we fairies don't approve of that very much. Instead we enjoy dancing!"

"I don't dance little fairy." Rumple told her mockingly so that Fayetta swayed his arms back and forth in her hold before having one of his hands spin her around as she said,

"Well I do!" and when she faced him again she tugged on his hair before darting away laughing at him,

"Come catch me then!" so that he growled at the challenge while she giggled around the glen as the wolf pup watched. Rumple ran after her for a short while before simply appearing before her so that she gasped as he put both hands on her hips to stop her saying,

"I win!"

"Cheat!" she cried batting his shoulder with a hand only he winked at her playfully so that she tried to escape his hold. When she couldn't she put a hand on his chest to try and push him away yet stopped when she felt—his heartbeat. All the playfulness vanished as her face turned soft feeling his heartbeat before she looked up at him. His yellow eyes were watching her wearily as she asked,

"Do you want to know why I lost my wings?" the seriousness in her voice made him wonder what she was up to as he stayed silent while she continued,

"For a fairy to lose her wings she has to have done something with magic that is against what is right. What magic isn't supposed to do—and it involved someone's heart."

"Did ye remove it?" Rumple asked trying to ease the growing tension only she shook her head saying softly,

"No, when it stopped beating I used my magic to revive it—made it beat again." with her eyes fixed on her hand covering his heart, Rumple put a finger under Fayetta's chin so that she looked into his eyes. Wonder was what she found in them as well as sheer curiosity and confusion as she told him,

"That is why I lost my wings, I brought someone back from the dead."

"They were close to ye then." he said beginning to put the pieces together as she nodded before he asked,

"A lover perhaps?" when she shook her head for some reason Rumple felt—glad—yet pushed that deeply away while Fayetta said very softly,

"Someone I cared for the most, but not a lover."

"A family member." he said so that hearing that Fayetta felt the tears that had been filling her eyes begin to fall down her cheeks as she hid her face in his chest. Surprised by this, Rumple blinked before wrapping his arms around her holding her gently while she cried. It was strange holding her, she fit just under his chin. Putting his arms so that he pulled her back gently to see her face Rumple said,

"Yet that didn't last did it? Whoever gave you the Mark returned them." when she nodded again Fayetta whipped her tears away resting her head on his shoulder before saying,

"All I want to do is forget, but every time I look at the Mark it forces me to remember that I failed them." still holding her, Rumple suddenly made them appear inside her cottage so that when she blinked she was surprised at seeing them inside. Stepping away from him, Fayetta went to take a seat on the bed when Rumple noticed the dreamcatcher on the window.

"Did you know, that dreamcatchers can have magic in them?" he asked her so that Fayetta asked,

"Like that crystal you made?" nodding as he picked it off from its place on the window Rumple walked over towards her saying,

"Instead of giving us what we wish for, like that crystal, it allows us to see what we dream of among other things." and sitting on the bed Fayetta watched as the center of the dreamcatcher began to glow golden as he held it out for her to take. Gently taking it from him, Fayetta gasped when she saw herself flying so that upon seeing it thrust it back into his hands.

"I already know I can't have my wings back." Fayetta said bitterly so that Rumple 'tsked' before saying,

"Ah but look again but this time harder, see what's beyond that one dream." so that she once again picked up the dreamcatcher to stare into it. Only this time she was amazed to see herself with someone—yet she couldn't make out the face.

"What do ye see?" Rumple asked her so that she shook her head saying,

"The image is blurry, I can't make out the other person." squinting her eyes and trying to make out details, she felt his hands take hers as he breathed against her ear,

"Try now." so that when she looked again she found that the other person—was a man! Only she had never seen him before as she squinted again to find this person seemed to have gold glinting when he smiled.

"I see—a strange man who I've never seen before in my life. I'm with him however so I must know who he is." Fayetta said aloud so that when Rumple let go of her hands the image faded as did the glow making her turn to see him in question. Before she could voice her confusion, Fayetta noticed the dark color of his eyes and felt a shiver go up her spine.

"Who made that dreamcatcher then?" Rumple asked her setting it aside so that Fayetta said looking away sadly,

"The person I lost my wings for." Instead of replying she felt him cup her chin and turn her face towards his to see his darkened eyes once more. Biting her tongue, she felt Rumple move the hand from her chin up her cheek so that she felt the warmth of his skin before he moved his hand behind her head. Cupping the nap of her neck he applied a small amount of pressure so that she had to lean forward a bit towards him allowing her to inhale leather and spice. With their eyes locked it was Rumple who lowered his gaze first to her closed lips before gently brushing his lips against hers. Surprised, confused and scared Fayetta felt him skim her lips with the tip of his tongue so that she whimpered, allowing access. Taking her lower lip between his teeth, Rumple bit down gently before soothing the bite with his tongue causing her to moan slightly despite herself. The hand behind her head on the nap of her neck was now traveling to her shoulder as he let go of her lips allowing Fayetta to breathe. Putting his lips to her pulse point, Rumple suckled the skin there before saying against the skin,

"My little fairy." then with his lips he skimmed up her neck to her ear and licked the spot behind it—where her Mark was. At this Fayetta snapped her eyes open and her body stiffened alert and in self-loathing. Sensing the change, Rumple went to pull back yet was surprised when she pushed him hard in the chest and shot upright to stand, stumbling towards the other side of the room. Panting heavily staring at him, Fayetta felt self-loathing unlike anything before as he stood like a raging beast before menacingly starting over towards her.

"That was a foolish thing to do dearie." he hissed out as Fayetta shook her head as she put a hand before her pleading,

"Please don't come any closer." as a few tears leaked from her eyes Rumple snarled before saying with a snap,

"Don't expect to see me again dearie. Consider our little meetings over and done with." so that when he disappeared in front of her, Fayetta collapsed onto her knees and covering her face with her hands began to sob. Meanwhile miles away in a darken castle, sitting in a throne like chair was a figure wearing a leather outfit staring into a crystal watching a crying figure on her knees in a tiny cottage. Feeling rage fill him, Rumple took the crystal and threw it against the wall so that it burst into pieces.


	6. Chapter Five

**The song in this chapter is from 'The Prince of Egypt' and is meant to be the song Rumple sang to Fayetta in the previous chapter. Just an FYI for you all, also I'm so glad that everyone is enjoy this!**

Chapter Five~

Mrs. Lorewood couldn't believe that Aria was willing to work for Mr. Gold the horrible menace of the town. Before she could try and talk her out of it they had already shaken hands and the man was heading out the front door with a self-satisfying smirk on his face. Yet Aria suddenly raced after him calling to him,

"Wait!" making him stop on the sidewalk to look over at her before he got into his car. On the stairs of the orphanage, Aria fumbled with her hands as she said,

"So you'll somehow take care of the fact we can't pay now—right?"

"Of course dearie, I'll go right to Madam Mayor's office and explain the situation though she won't be too pleased I dare say. Then I expect you at the shop when I return to start your first day of work." he replied so that she nodded and said,

"If we go now I can start work now." causing him to raise an eyebrow and say with a hand on his chest,

"So eager are we dearie?" rolling her eyes at him, Aria went back into the orphanage for her shoes, purse and keys before shutting the front door. Finding Mr. Gold waiting for her, Aria went over to the passenger side of the car which he opened the door for her. Smiling in thanks, she got in and waited for him to join her in the car so that once both in and the car on they drove off.

"What did dear Mrs. Lorewood have to say about you leaving for work with me?" Mr. Gold wondered so that Aria scoffed saying,

"She said something along the lines of 'the man is El Diablo in the flesh'." which made Mr. Gold laugh outright causing his whole face to light up which Aria found—nice. He didn't look as frightening when he smiled like that. Upon turning onto Main Street he asked her,

"Aren't you worried about what people will say if they see you in my car with me driving?"

"Hell I could care a less, I'll tell them the truth and then let them decide if they believe me or not." Aria told him honestly as they stopped behind the shop so that as the two got out Aria followed him as he unlocked the back door. Entering the back room for the first time, Aria remembered she had to call Dr. Thatcher and let him know so asked if she could use Mr. Gold's office phone. When he agreed she thanked him and began calling as he went to open up shop. After explaining that she had to quit because she found another job, though not saying where until the man asked her a million questions, Aria begged for Dr. Thatcher to keep her secret.

"I will, but only because it should be yours to tell." he said before hanging up allowing Aria to leave the back room and enter the front of the shop to find Mr. Gold behind the counter counting the money left in the register.

"So—what should I do?" she wondered so that he shrugged saying,

"You can start by dusting the place before I'll show you how to catalogue the inventory." nodding, Aria picked up the duster and began humming as she began her task.

"What are you doing?" he asked so that she stopped saying,

"Sorry if I'm disturbing you." only to her surprise Mr. Gold smiled at her saying,

"Not at all dearie, I just never heard you humming before." laughing, Aria explained,

"There is a reason I'm named after a piece of music Mr. Gold. My aunt tells me that when I was a baby I tried to sing a whole song."

"Really now? How talented indeed, what a rare feet to find nowadays." Mr. Gold said so that she looked over at him with a face that only caused him to chuckle which in turned made her smile. After a moment of silence he said suddenly,

"Sing something." stopping what she was doing, Aria turned to him wondering if she had heard right and blinking was shocked when he said it again,

"Sing something."

"Um—what should I sing?" she wondered so that Mr. Gold was pleased that she didn't say 'no' rather instead was agreeing to though wearily.

"Anything you wish." he said with a wave of his hand so that Aria thought for a moment before starting to sing,

"Hush now my baby, be still love don't cry, sleep as your rocked by the stream, sleep and remember my last lullaby, so I'll be with you when you dream." when she finished she glanced over at Mr. Gold who was frozen stiff in place so that she felt fear for him as she started over towards him asking,

"Are you ok?" when he didn't reply yet instead looked down and away from her, Aria put a gentle hand on his shoulder watching as his head snapped up to look up at her.

"Are you ok Mr. Gold?" she asked again softer now as he asked,

"How—where did you hear that song?" hearing the strain in his voice and pain, Aria dug around in her head before saying,

"Someone sang it to me once." when she looked back over at him the light in Mr. Gold's eyes was bright enough to—for a moment—turn his eyes to almost a yellowish color. Seeing this Aria dropped her hand yet he took her wrist before she could pull her arm back completely. Holding her wrist in his hand, Mr. Gold studied her face as the flicker of memory had vanish back into the very deepest darkest part of her soul. Seeing this he smiled weakly before bringing her wrist to his lips and planting a gentle kiss to the inside.

"I'll be in the back dearie." he hushed before lowering her wrist and letting go started into the back of the shop leaving Aria staring at his back in sheer confusion and slight wonder. Did—he just kiss her wrist? Confused out of her mind Aria followed him into the back room where she found him sitting at the work bench polishing something so that as she entered he asked her,

"Shouldn't you be working?"

"What was that about?" Aria asked near demanding making his head snap up to glare at her as he said,

"Nothing whatsoever, now please go back to work Ms. North."

"No, no not until you tell me what the hell that was about!" Aria said her voice rising since she hated being toyed with and she was damn sure that's what he was doing. Narrowing his eyes at her, Mr. Gold stood slowing spreading his hands on the work bench as he leered at her,

"I don't think you understand the meaning of 'leave' dearie."

"I'm not afraid of you Mr. Gold, now what—" Aria never got to finish because he moved so suddenly and violently that the item he was polishing, a vase, fell to the ground and he tripped causing him to fall also. Gasping, she went over and bent down beside him saying,

"Are you ok Mr. Gold?" seeing him holding his bad leg, Aria bit her lower lip before without saying a word put her arm under his and helped him to stand. Maneuvering him over to the chair she helped him into it before sitting on the floor to pick up the pieces of the vase. Watching her from the chair silently shaking out of fright, Mr. Gold said nothing when she put all the bigger pieces on the work bench and then swept whatever smaller pieces she couldn't pick up. When she was all finished Aria moved towards the door saying softly,

"I'm sorry Mr. Gold." only before she left he called,

"Ms. North come here." turning around to face him as he motioned for her to move over to him, Aria went to stand next to him so that noticing his cane she picked it up and gave it to him. Taking it from her, Mr. Gold said with a tight voice,

"I apologize for my rash actions and tone of voice Ms. North, I had no right to scare you."

"And I was just plain stupid for breaking your vase." she added making him chuckle without any emotion so that Aria looked at the clock to see it was almost lunch time and following her gaze, Mr. Gold waved a dismissive hand at the door. Understanding what he meant, Aria sighed before doing something that would make her second guess herself for the rest of the day—she bent down and kissed his cheek before she left the shop. When he heard the front door bell chime before said door close, Mr. Gold allowed himself to raise a hand to the cheek she had kissed before closing his eyes. Meanwhile Aria was running as fast as she could going nowhere in mind, just running. When she finally stopped she found herself on a trail where she spotted a figure who turned. It was Mary-Margaret the school teacher, and Henry's teacher as well. When she smiled at her and stopped to say hi, Aria smiled thinking that a chat with Mary-Margaret would hopefully cheer her up—and make her forget what the she had done.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six~

That morning while Fayetta was out in the forest she heard a strange sound and froze, scanning the area for the sound and threat. When she heard it again louder this time, Aria picked up a large rock and went to throw it only she came face to face with a bow and arrow aimed at her. Behind the arrow was a woman with long black hair wearing a green colored cape who looked surprised upon seeing who it was.

"Uh, hi?" Fayetta said lowering her rock as the woman lowered her bow and arrow asking,

"Who are you?"

"My name's Fayetta, and I'll leave you alone if you don't shoot me." this caused the woman to laugh as she said,

"I won't shoot you, you just startled me that's all. My names Snow—Snow White." hearing this Fayetta smiled saying,

"I've heard about you, got on the Evil Queen's 'hate everyone's' list." rolling her eyes at this, Snow nodded before asking Fayetta,

"What are you doing out here?"

"I live nearby and I was heading to the nearby village to buy food." Snow shook her head sadly telling her,

"Don't bother, raiders attacked the village a few days ago. I stumbled upon the village traveling here in search of food myself." gasping in surprise, Fayetta felt horrible as she saw the hunger in the woman's eyes before saying,

"Come on, I still have some winter rations left." Snow was about to object but Fayetta had already taken her hand and was pulling her along towards her cottage. This made Snow laugh as the two walked along so that upon reaching her cottage Snow told her,

"Thank you." once inside Snow sat down on the chair as Fayetta moved aside two floorboards taking out a few jars and after putting the floorboards back set the jars down on the table.

"We shall have a feast! To new friends!" Fayetta said with a grin so that Snow laughed brightly as she echoed,

"To new friends!" then the two ate what was left of the rations and talked about themselves, sharing laughs and jokes. When it was nearly nightfall Snow stood to leave so that Fayetta walked with her to the door.

"It was nice to meet you Snow White." she said as the two exchanged a hug before Snow told her,

"And it was nice to meet you to Fayetta." before she left the cottage and took off into the night so that Fayetta went to her glen. Finding it empty, she remembered what Rumple had said and exhaled lying on the grass figuring he wasn't about to come. When she heard footsteps she looked up to see the black wolf pup trotting over causing her to smile and say,

"Hello again you." as the pup sat down it was at that moment when she heard a gruff man's voice say,

"What a pretty pelt I'll be getting myself." turning around she found a hunter with a straggly beard, wild eyes and a crossbow pointed at the two of them.

"And what a lovely young thing too." he said licking his lips while eyeing Fayetta up and down so that in that moment the wolf began growling deep in his throat. Laughing madly, the hunter said,

"What a stupid thing growling at me! He'll die first so you can watch lovely!" at that moment Fayetta jumped and ran for it with the wolf pup on her heels—and the hunter too. Sprinting into the trees, she raced through the night trying to escape the crazed man behind her as the wolf howled loud and long while running. Hearing this she went to look at him causing her to trip on her feet, slamming onto the ground before turning to look up at the man looming over her.

"What a catch, what a lovely catch indeed." the man grinned showing yellow rotting teeth with a few missing as he moved towards her only he was thrown back by some strange force so that he hit a tree. With the crossbow now feet from his reach, the hunter was panting as a familiar figure appeared before him lifting him up by his neck so that his feet were dangling in the air.

"If ye ever, ever try and hurt what's mine—I'll set you ablaze. Understand?" Rumple said in a low deep dark growl so that the man nodded before Rumple dropped him. Falling to the ground, the hunter watched as Rumple turned to look at Fayetta who was staring in horror before she screamed. The hunter had somehow grabbed his crossbow and had fired an arrow at Rumple who turned instantly making the arrow vanish before in his hand he summoned a ball of fire. Seeing that Fayetta watched as he threw it at the hunter then covered her eyes as the man exploded. Sobbing out of fright, she was shaking all over as she felt arms lift her up and hold her so that she curled into a chest. It wasn't until she was set down in a familiar location, her cottage, that Fayetta look up at Rumple who had no expression on his face.

"Thank you, for saving me. I thought—" she began before a sob escaped her so that he hushed her softly tucking some of her pale sunshine hair behind her ear before moving to leave. Only she took his hand in hers stopping him as she asked,

"How did you find me?"

"The wolf, I put an enchantment spell that I would know where ye are if he did." Rumple replied simply so that she blinked realizing that when the wolf howled he must have been calling Rumple for help! Still holding his hand, Fayetta intertwined her fingers with his saying,

"You didn't have to come save me."

"I know dearie, but I did." he said simply trying to ignore the feeling of her warmth seeping into his body.

"Why?" Fayetta whispered so that he turned to look at her again bending down before her looking in her eyes as he said,

"Because ye can't get rid of me so easily." smirking at him, Fayetta wrapped an arm around his neck to hug him as she breathed,

"Thank you, so much Rumple." when she pulled back she allowed herself to plant a gentle kiss on his lips before he pressed his forehead on hers. Noses touching, the two stayed in silence for a few moments before Rumple knew he had to leave since it was near morning. Pulling back he placed a kiss on her forehead before standing saying,

"Until next time my little fairy." as he headed for the door he paused to look over his shoulder as he added,

"And don't worry about ye rations." so that when he vanished out the door Fayetta felt her brow furrow before she went to check her stash. When she looked it was completely full including all her shelves, all with fresh jars and pots of food! Smiling brightly and laughing out loud, Fayetta looked over to the door before saying,

"Thank you again Rumple." the rest of the day she spent cleaning her clothes in the stream, cleaning her cottage before strolling through the forest a few hours before sunset. As she walked, Fayetta let her mind wander until she spotted beyond the horizon a large mighty castle where fireworks were lighting up the sky. Smiling at the display, she watched until they ended before starting on towards the glen so that when she reached it there was Rumple waiting for her.

"Thank you—for the food." she told him before he waved a hand dismissively as he said with a flippant voice,

"It was nothing, now I have a question for ye." raising an eyebrow at him, Fayetta watched as he walked around the glen with something on his mind as he asked,

"Have ye ever danced before?"

"What—like at a ball?" when he nodded she shook her head laughing as if it was a joke before suddenly she watched as his clothes changed from his leather outfit, to one you would see at a ball. Gasping, she stared at him as he said,

"Now ye shall." before he waved a hand so that looking down Fayetta watched her outfit of simple peasant clothing turn into a beautiful golden yellow ball gown! Startled, she looked back up at him as he held out his hand asking,

"May I have this dance?" grinning, Fayetta took his hand saying to him,

"Just know I might step on your toes a few times." causing him to wink at her before the two began to dance.


	8. AUTHORS NOTE!

**I literally hate the fact I have to DISCONTINUE this story. The Plot Bunny for it has been given a proper funeral and I have been able to mourn it. However as a writer I have to keep going forward. Despite the fact I know how many people are looking forward to another chapter and for me to finish this story I can't in good conscious do so. I would be lying to myself and hence lying to every reader of this story. And I can't do that. With that in mind I ask for everyone's apologies and if I don't get them than I understand. I really do understand if you're upset or just plain mad at me. I would be if it was the other way around. So with all of that said, I shall take a deep breath and await the onslaught of reviews to this Authors Note. UnimaginablexBeing**


End file.
